1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife sharpener, and more particularly to an adjustable knife sharpener that is adjustable and is convenient in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Knives are common tools in the kitchen. When a knife is dull, people often need a sharpener for sharpening the knife. There are various types of the conventional knife sharpeners, including electric knife sharpeners and steel knife sharpeners. However, the conventional knife sharpeners do not provide a function of adjusting, so knives may be sharpened at the same position on the conventional knife sharpener. Therefore, the life span of the conventional knife sharpeners is reduced caused by sharpening a knife at the same site.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a knife sharpener to mitigate the aforementioned problems.